The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear that provides traction during athletic activity.
Various competitive athletic activities require players to make changes in directional movement quickly on a variety of playing surfaces. For example, the game of soccer requires players to make many directional changes in response to the position of a soccer ball on the playing field. When kicking a soccer ball, a player must plant a foot near the soccer ball with one foot in order to kick the ball with the opposite foot. The foot that is planted near the ball prior to kicking requires a certain amount of friction between the playing surface and the players planted foot in order to provide the player with a sufficient amount of balance and stability to properly kick the ball. The required friction may be provided by studs arranged on the sole of the footwear.
Generally, studs on the sole of the footwear may provide a degree of friction between the player's foot and the playing field. The friction caused by the studs on the planted foot may provide the player with additional stability enabling the player to kick the ball with unplanted foot.